Misunderstanding?
by ocju
Summary: Kesalahpahaman Song Minho terhadap Kim Jinwoo, Karena Jinwoo menutupi isi dari brankas tersebut. MinoxJinwoo ( WINNER )
1. Chapter 1

Title : Misunderstanding?

Rating : T

Characters : Song Minho, Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon

Chapter 1

* * *

Minho ingat betul kalau perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka sudah dirayakan sebulan yang lalu. Minho juga ingat kalau dia memberi hadiah istimewa untuk Istrinya dihari itu. Istrinya menerima hadiah itu dengan merona, dua minggu rona merah muda di kedua pipi Istrinya tidak hilang dan juga tidak mau melepas pelukannya pada Minho kalau sedang dirumah.

Hanya dua minggu.

Tidak seperti saat mendapat sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dari pengantar barang empat minggu yang lalu, rasa bahagianya tidak hilang sampai sekarang.

Minho ikut senang melihat Istrinya dari jauh yang tiba-tiba merona sehabis membuka kotak pemberian si pengantar barang, tapi rona merah muda itu langsung hilang kala Minho mendekati Istrinya dan dengan garang membentaknya untuk tidak mendekat. Minho akan mengangguk dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Istrinya tidak pernah membolehkan Minho untuk tau isi kotak itu sampai meminta mereka berdua untuk tidur berpisah. Semua orang butuh privacy dan maaf saja tidak bisa memberitau isi kotak ini, begitu Istrinya memberi alasan untuk berpisah kamar.

Minho turuti. Tapi Minho sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasa ingin taunya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya terhadap sang Istri. Istrinya sangat sensitif dalam hal-hal yang privacy.

Minho sempat mengira Istrinya selingkuh dengan pengantar barang itu, tapi—dia ingat wajah pengantar barang itu. Minho lebih tampan dan, punya banyak uang, tentu aja.

Hari ini Minho berniat konsultasi. Tidak. Hanya sebuah obrolan kecil di kantin kantor bersama rekan kerjanya yang lebih berpengalaman dalam kasus Suami-Istri, begitu menurut Minho.

"ini kasus parah." Ujar Seungyoon

"apakah akan berdampak buruk?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku bercanda..."

"...lalu?"

"kembali berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya, begitu?" Seungyoon berkata santai sambil menyesap susu cokelat yang dibawakan Istrinya tadi pagi

Minho mengangguk, "berhubungan dalam hal?"

"jangan salah faham. Maksudku, bisa saja Jinwoo kembali bertemu mantan kekasihnya disuatu tempat dan kotak itu pemberian mantan kekasihnya"

"tidak mungkin."

"kenapa?"

"dia tidak pernah cerita kalau punya mantan kekasih"

"bohong. Dia tidak cerita kalau punya mantan kekasih karena ingin menjaga perasaanmu, Song Minho."

Minho memejamkan matanya, tersenyum dan menggeleng, "tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia Istri yang jujur"

Seungyoon tertawa mengejek, "kau yakin? Kalau Istrimu jujur, mungkin kau sudah tau isi kotak itu hahaha. Asal kau tau, didalam pernikahan tidak boleh ada yang disembunyikan walaupun itu masalah pribadi salah satu dari mereka. Didalam pernikahan harus saling percaya. Ini benar-benar kasus parah."

"..."

TBC

* * *

Hai. aku masih newbie, jadi maklumin aja ya kalo cara nulisnya masih acak-acakan, terus alur ceritanya mainstream pula. minta bantuannya juga, kalo cara nulis aku ada yang salah tolong kasih tau :v

Aku juga belum paham banget cara publish ff disini, ada yang mau bantu?

Review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Misunderstanding?

Rating : T

Characters : Song Minho, Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon

Chapter 2

* * *

Seusai mengobrol dengan Seungyoon, Minho segera pulang kerumah beralasan tidak enak badan. Yang dikatakan Seungyoon di kantor sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Dan dia benar-benar menyimpulkan kalau si pengantar barang itu adalah mantan kekasih Jinwoo.

Minho membayangkan Jinwoo yang meninggalkannya demi seorang pengantar barang. Jujur saja, Minho belum siap ditinggalkan Istri tersayangnya, apalagi Minho kalah memenangkan hati Kim Jinwoo dengan seorang pengantar barang.

Song Minho terlalu sombong.

"kau sudah pulang?"

Minho menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Jinwoo sedang menutup pintu, "oh, selamat datang. Tumben pergi tidak bilang-bilang dulu"

"maaf. Aku pikir kau sibuk di kantor, aku hanya membeli brankas"

Jinwoo dengan riang menunjukkan kardus berukuran kecil yang Minho tebak isinya adalah sebuah brankas. Minho bertanya-tanya kenapa Jinwoo membeli brankas yang lebih kecil. Mungkin brankas super jumbo milik mereka sudah tidak muat menyimpan kekayaan Minho—bisa saja.

"ada yang harus aku kerjakan, dan jangan pernah coba-coba membuka brankas ini. Ini privacy."

Lagi.

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ucapan Jinwoo. Lalu mereka berdua menuju kamar masing-masing.

...

Seungyoon sudah menyerah mendengar rengekan 'aku harus apa?' yang Minho lontarkan setiap hari di kantor. Sudah bosan juga mendengar kalimat 'aku harus apa?' sebagai ucapan selamat datang, selamat makan dan sampai jumpa besok, di kantor dari Minho.

Sudah lima hari Minho tidak pulang kerumah dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di kantor. Kemarin Jinwoo mengatakan isi dari kardus berukuran kecil pemberian si pengantar barang. Hari itu, Minho mengucapkan selamat kepada Jinwoo karena telah bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jinwoo mengatakan isi kardus kecil itu adalah barang-barang pemberian mantan kekasihnya yang Ia pindahkan kedalam brankas kecil miliknya, supaya Minho tidak bisa mengetahui isi kardus itu kalau Jinwoo sedang pergi.

"Aku harus apa, Kak?"

"siapa yang kau panggil 'Kak'?"

"..."

Seungyoon menghela nafas, "begini ya. Kalau kau bukan pengecut, pulanglah kerumah dan beranikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Istrimu. Hanya itu saranku, sudah larut, aku harus pulang. Selamat malam."

Minho memikirkan saran dari Seungyoon. Tetapi dia masih enggan untuk pulang dan berbicara dengan Jinwoo. Minho berfikir dengan dirinya yang tidak pulang kerumah akan memudahkan Jinwoo mengajak mantan kekasihnya itu untuk berkunjung—atau bahkan menginap di rumah mereka.

Minho meringis mengingat ucapan Seungyoon tadi. Seakan Seungyoon mengatakan dirinya benar-benar pengecut.

Untuk itu, dia berfikir untuk pulang dan berbicara dengan Jinwoo. Minho sudah siap kalau saat dirinya pulang harus bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Jinwoo, si pengantar barang itu, atau bahkan Jinwoo akan meminta cerai darinya—Ia sudah siap.

Minho tersenyum manis karena akan pulang kerumah. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan Jinwoo, merindukan sup daging buatan Jinwoo, merindukan Jinwoo yang mengomel karena Minho bermain playstation sampai larut malam dan mengotori ruang keluarga mereka, merindukan pelukan hangat Jinwoo saat dirinya sedang sakit.

Tapi mungkin dirinya tidak akan merasakan itu semua lagi nanti.

.

.

Saat keluar ruangannya, Minho mendapati Jinwoo yang berada di depan ruangannya sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok.

Terkejut.

Jinwoo yang melihat Minho keluar dari ruangannya, mau tak mau berdiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Minho memulai

"Aku hanya—pulanglah kerumah, aku mohon."

Minho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "untuk memperkenalkan aku pada mantan kekasihmu itu? Atau sekarang menjadi kekasihmu yang baru, ya?"

Jinwoo menghela nafas, "kau salah faham, sayang. Baiklah, aku tau kau marah soal isi brankas itu."

Minho tersenyum sinis.

Jinwoo menyerahkan brankas itu pada Minho, "ini. Kau boleh melihat isinya. Kata sandi, 0329."

Minho mengerutkan keningnya, "0329? Itu tanggal pernikahan kita 'kan? Oh. Hari itu kita menikah, hari itu juga kau berpisah dengan kekasihmu" lalu mengaggukkan kepalanya

Jinwoo masih menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang brankas kearah Minho dengan wajah datar memandang Minho.

Minho mengambil brankas itu dari tangan Jinwoo. Bagaimanapun juga, Minho takut kalau Jinwoo sudah berwajah datar.

...

Minho menekan tombol-tombol angka pada brankas itu, sesuai angka yang Jinwoo katakan.

Terbuka.

Terdapat tiga kotak dengan ukuran berbeda didalam brankas. Minho merasa tidak asing saat melihat kotak-kotak itu.

Pertama, Minho mengambil sebuah kotak cincin yang tidak biasa, karena kotak itu terbuat dari kayu. Menurut Minho itu tidak biasa. Kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin kayu yang berwarna gelap dengan tulisan 'Kim JinWoo' terukir diatas bagian luar cincin kayu itu.

Minho mengernyitkan keningnya, memandang cincin itu lekat-lekat, menganggukkan kepalanya, memasukkan kembali cincin itu kedalam kotaknya, dan meletakkan kotak cincin kayu itu kedalam saku celananya.

Melihat itu, Jinwoo tersenyum manis.

Kedua, Minho mengambil sebuah kotak biasa yang berukuran sedang. Kotak itu berisi sebuah lipatan kertas seukuran dengan kotaknya. Isi dari kertas itu adalah gambar Jinwoo dalam bentuk karikatur.

Jinwoo tersenyum lebar.

Minho tersenyum meremehkan, "mantan kekasihmu pandai membuat karikatur? Ini keren—walaupun hasil karikatur buatanku lebih keren dari ini. Hahaha tentu saja."

Minho melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotaknya, lalu menjepit kotak itu dengan ketiaknya.

Terakhir, Minho mengambil sebuah kotak yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kotak yang kedua. Kotak itu berisi—

Astaga.

Kotak itu berisi—foto dirinya yang sedang menutup mata dan memajukan bibirnya dengan tulisan 'Kim Jinwoo, kiss me?'

Jinwoo tertawa sangat keras.

Minho berteriak, "apa-apaan ini?!" wajahnya merah padam.

Tetapi, Minho teringat Jinwoo yang mengatakan kalau isi brankas itu adalah barang-barang pemberian mantan kekasihnya.

Minho menoleh kearah Jinwoo yang masih tertawa.

"mantan kekasihmu... aku?" Minho bersuara.

Jinwoo berhenti tertawa. Memandang Minho malas dan memilih kembali duduk bersandar pada tembok.

Jinwoo kembali dibuat kesal.

"kau ini bodoh ya? Kau tidak ingat memberikan semua benda itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?"

Minho meletakkan brankas itu di kursi, menjatuhkan kotak yang ada di ketiaknya dan menjatuhkan kotak kecil beserta foto itu ke lantai lalu menangis tiba-tiba, walaupun tidak terlalu keras. Ia Menangis, menarik lengan Jinwoo untuk berdiri, memeluk Jinwoo erat dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jinwoo.

Jinwoo membalas pelukan Minho, mengusap-usap punggung suami manjanya.

Dia melepas pelukan Minho, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu suaminya yang masih terisak, menatap kedua mata Minho yang berair, "maaf menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku hanya ingin bersikap romantis, aku sengaja menyembunyikan isi brankas itu karena aku ingin memberikan itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun depan."

Minho mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan kembali memeluk Jinwoo.

"dan rencanaku tahun depan sudah hancur karenamu!" Jinwoo memukul bahu Minho pelan

Minho terkekeh, "kalau malam ini tidak terjadi apapun, artinya kita tetap tidur berpisah sampai tahun depan, bersikap canggung sampai tahun depan dan aku yang tidak pulang kerumah sampai tahun depan, begitu? Kalau rencanamu tahun depan tidak mau hancur, kenapa datang ke kantorku?"

Jinwoo melepas pelukan Minho, "kau yang memulai. Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah? Aku merindukanmu, terpaksa aku harus mendatangi kantormu."

"terpaksa? Itu tidak tulus. Aku mengira kalau pengantar barang kemarin itu kekasihmu dan kalian berselingkuh."

"pengantar barang apa? Aku meminta Ibuku mengirim kotak berisi benda-benda pemberianmu itu, tentu saja lewat pengantar barang. Bukan berarti pengantar barang itu kekasih baruku yang memberi hadiah itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu kok"

Minho menyentuh kedua pipinya dan tersenyum jahil kearah Jinwoo, tersentuh dengan perkataan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo kembali berwajah datar.

"tapi gambar karikatur tadi keren. Hahaha tentu saja. Oh iya, kau bilang tahun depan akan memberiku benda-benda tadi sebagai hadiah. Artinya sama dengan kau tidak suka dengan hadiah dariku dan ingin mengembalikannya padaku dengan sopan. Aku anggap itu sopan. Begitu?"

"sudah kubilang, aku ingin bersikap romantis"

"tidak modal. Kalau mau romantis, jangan menggunakan barang orang lain."

Jinwoo tersenyum, "tidak. Aku hanya akan memberikan cincin kayu itu padamu, karena cincin itu terukir namaku. Dan aku akan memesan cincin yang sama, dengan namamu yang terukir."

Minho kembali menyentuh kedua pipinya dan tersenyum manis, "dimana kau akan memesannya?"

"Indonesia mungkin."

"kapan?"

"tidak tau. Kau mau ikut?"

"tentu saja! Oh iya, malam ini kita kembali tidur bersama, malam ini temani aku bermain playstation, malam ini buatkan aku sup daging juga, malam ini aku tidak mau ada Song Jinwoo yang mengomel, dan jangan lupa pasangkan cincin kayu itu di jariku kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah. Okay?"

Jinwoo hanya tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Minho. Mereka mengucapkan kata 'berpelukan' bersama-sama seperti Teletubbies dan berpelukan erat. Menandakan kalau mereka sudah berbaikan.

Berjalan bersama-sama dengan tangan kanan Minho merangkul pundak Jinwoo dan tangan kiri Jinwoo melingkari pinggul Minho, keluar menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan.

Melewati penjaga bangunan kantor yang tertidur.

...

"sebenarnya aku sudah dapat hadiah istimewa untuk ulang tahunku tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, tahun depan depannya lagi, sampai ulang tahun terakhir ku."

Jinwoo mengangguk, "apa? Dari siapa?"

"hadiah istimewa itu adalah—kau. Dari tuhan dan ibumu, tentu saja."

Jinwoo berpura-pura muntah.

The End.

* * *

Alooo. Kemaren banyak yang bilang chapter pertama pendek ya, aku sengaja buat pendek biar bikin penasaran gitu. tapi gatau pada penasaran atau enggak di chapter kemaren :D

Aku harap chapter terakhir ini panjang ya c:

Reviewnya agak banyak dong... Aku publish fanfic sesuai peminat, kalo banyak yang review aku nulis lagi. Fanfic yang ini gak begitu banyak yang review tapi aku lanjut aja soalnya masih baru. gak tau deh apa hubungannya.

Buat yang kemaren udah review, ngefav, ngefollow makasih banyak banget ya

Review ya...

Review ya...


End file.
